A powered exoskeleton is a skeleton frame worn outside a human body, is driven by a series of motor systems or hydraulic pneumatic systems, and is used for expanding or enhancing physiological functions of a human body (mainly motion capabilities of limbs, such as strength and endurance). The powered exoskeletons are applied in two major aspects; first, for military use, the exoskeleton is worn by a soldier, such that the soldier can carry heavier weaponry and can walk with a load for a long time and thus the combat capability of the soldier is improved; second, for civil use, the exoskeleton is used by the disabled or the elder particularly, and helps them to own a normal or even extraordinary athletic ability, especially an ability to walk.
The powered exoskeleton, as a walking assisting device, plays an important role in improvement of a living quality of the disabled or the elder, but a powered exoskeleton which effectively combines the exoskeleton with wheeled movement is absent, and it is still unavailable to realize fast movement.